Sweet serial killer
by katherinehb
Summary: Sherlock está molesto con un asesino en serie, y el asesino está molesto con él. Alguien sale herido, ¿pero quien sufre?


Fue una semana dura para Sherlock y Watson, este caso era mas duro que la mayoría y Sherlock no había dormido en días. Él necesitaba resolverlo. Era un asesino en serie, que se había llevado 5 vidas. Lo más irritante, era que habían sido secuestrados en diferentes partes de la ciudad, no había ninguna conexión. Joan había intentado hacerle dormir y calmarlo, pero lo unico que consiguió era que ahora estuviera más cabreado y frustrado que nunca.

Joan se quedó en casa sola para revisar unos archivos (normalmente encuentra algo cuando está sola) mientras que Sherlock fue a la comisaría para ver si tenían alguna información nueva sobre el cuerpo desconocido que fue encontrado ayer. Sherlock miró sobre el archivo, Luther Drund , varón , 40 años , hispano, brutalmente golpeado y torturado hasta la muerte. ¿Qué clase de persona hace esto a alguien ? Sherlock se estaba acercando a resolver esto , sabía que el asesino iba por el nombre en clave ' bulldog ', pero su verdadero nombre era Jeffrey Peterson, todo lo que necesitaba averiguar era por lo que estaba matando y cómo encontrarlo.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos , cuando de repente su teléfono sonó, Watson.

"Qué" , dijo tan pronto como descolgó.

"Sherlock yo... " estaba asustada , sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar .

" Watson , estoy muy ocupado con el caso, a menos que vayas a decir algo útil , cuelga " no quería hacer frente a esto. No se había dado cuenta de la alteración en su voz.

" Sher -Sherlock yo... necesito que me... escuches" ella hablaba lentamente.

"Watson, ¿tienes o no tienes algo que decir sobre el caso? Le gritó a ella. ¿Qué le pasaba ? No sabía por qué estaba actuando de esta manera, tan tenso e irritado. En cualquier otra ocasión ya estaría en el brownstone en un instante, tratando de averiguar todo lo que pudiera para que pudiera protegerla. Ella era todo lo que tenía.

Mientras Joan contenía las lágrimas, le susurró " no, pero yo..."

"NO, buena suerte la próxima vez que tengas ganas de hacerme perder el tiempo. Este caso es importante Watson, lo que puedes desear no es digno de mi tiempo " y con ese repentino estallido de ira, colgó. quería volver a llamar y pedir disculpas , pero sabía que sólo llevaría a una larga conversación sobre problemas de ira , y eso era lo último que quería.

Continuó trabajando en el caso de las siguientes 3 horas, hasta que por fin terminó . El asesino iba por las calles en orden alfabético , las víctimas fueron llevadas exactamente a las 15:14, y fueron sólo mala suerte . Se dieron cuenta de dónde iba a atacar de nuevo, pero él no estaba allí. Sherlock estaba molesto y estaba cansado , decidió ir a casa y pedir disculpas a Watson por la llamada de teléfono.

Caminó de regreso a casa, y justo cuando giró la esquina del Brownstone, una furgoneta blanca se detuvo a las afueras de la casa. Las ventanas estaban tintadas para que no pudiera ver al conductor, la puerta lateral se abrió y un cuerpo fue arrojado fuera.

Oh dios, no, no, no, no, no! Sherlock pensó mientras corría hacia ella, el cuerpo de Joan yacía allí, golpeado y roto, pero aún con vida. La furgoneta había conducido a toda velocidad, fuera de la vista. Sherlock cayó al lado de ella y volvió su cuerpo con el fin de ver la cara de Joan, estaba cubierta de sangre y apenas respiraba. Sherlock sacó su teléfono y marcó el número 911, gritó la dirección y pidió una ambulancia.

Ella se parecía a todas las demás víctimas, el hueso que sobresale de su tobillo, contusiones y cortes por todo el cuerpo. Quería llorar, era toda su culpa, ella lo había llamado y trató de pedir ayuda, pero él era demasiado terco para escuchar.

" Joan , por favor Joan mantente aquí. Por favor, Joan no ... no me dejes Joan . Lo siento Joan , por favor ", continuó diciendo esto una y otra vez. Tratando de conseguir que se despertara.

No habían pasado cinco minutos hasta que la ambulancia llegó, pero a él le pareció una eternidad .

Estaban en el hospital, Sherlock Y Bell tenían que llamar a la familia de Joan , y él sabía que no sería capaz de explicar lo que había pasado sin decir que era su culpa. Estaba sentado en la sala de espera , necesita saber que Joan estaba bien , si estaba . Una enfermera se acercó a él .

"El señor Holmes? "

Sherlock miró y asintió.

"Bueno, Joan Watson sufrió una paliza y tiene un buen número de huesos rotos, estuvo muy cerca de la muerte, pero la salvó justo a tiempo, si no fuera por usted, ella podría haber muerto"

"Sí", dijo, aunque no dejaba de pensar que si no fuera por él, ella no estaría aquí.

"Ah, y una cosa más, había un mensaje escrito en su espalda, lo anoté en un papel." Ella le entregó un pequeño trozo de papel blanco, el mensaje era claro para él: _"Realmente espero que su caso era digno de Watson."_


End file.
